


The Dreamer

by Lala_Sara



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, alternative universe, animatic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: "The Heretic: I wonder, in the next place will we be joined once again?The Wanderer: Or rent further asunder..."





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat fanart for Heretic/Wanderer (SkekGra/UrGoh) from The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Poem is mine, their new characters who were “rent further asunder” into different worlds in their next life also belong to me, also my headcanon that the Dreamer was the name of Urskek who was them (what is common between The Conqueror, The Heretic and The Wanderer? Also it explains why they were the only ones who received (or believed) the dream about them being one once). The quote in the beginning is canon.

The Dreamer

Can't miss what you can't remember.  
So why do I miss you so much?  
Your trace, like a dying ember,  
Trying to grasp in my clutch.  
The next place I never found why  
I felt like I have been rent.  
But reminded by being bound by  
The ring on my shaking hand.  
You warned our desires are forfeit;  
We'll never be wholly one.  
Always a fucking prophet,  
Couldn't be wrong for once.  
You're always a wanderer (dreamer),  
Failed me - couldn't stay close.  
I'm always a heretic (dreamer),  
Failed you - cannot but oppose.  
Drifting apart, asunder,  
Scattered through time and space.  
How many of them, I wonder,  
These moments of clarity, takes  
To turn back the tide that rent us  
Enough so the one is restored?  
Before you got through your sentence  
This moment is gone. Your fault.


End file.
